vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aarbron
Summary Aarbron is the main protagonist of the Shadow of the Beast video game series. He was once a normal baby, before being kidnapped by the servants of a Maletoth. This was because, Aarbron had the capability to be a vessel that could bind a 1000 souls together. After a a huge ritual, all the souls corrupted Aarbron's body and soon he became Aarbron, The Beast. A tool for Maletoth to use in his world conquest. In this new form, Aarbron was unstoppable; easily taking most of Karamoon for Maletoth. Then news of a second baby, one that had the same potential as Aarbron, was born somewhere in the land. Maletoth, believing he could create another Beast, order's his Mage Zelek to take Aarbron and capture the child. Though the baby was well protected by a Group known as the Seekers, Aarbron easily slaughtered them all. All hope seemed to be lost until finally Aarbron (Unknowingly) stood before his father... Before fatally wounding him. Under his father's dying breath, Aarbron recognizes his father and remembers who he was. The blood of his father breaking the chains that bound him, and Aarbron, for the first time since, gains his free will. Now he sets out on a journey through the land to gain revenge on the one who turned him into the Beast. There are some slight differences between the original and the reboot. The first is that Aarbron didn't have claws and his enemies exploded after each attack (Signifying that they're dead). Now Aarbron has claws and can absorb blood to gain power. He also killed Zelek in the second game and Maletoth in the finale, however, in the reboot Zelek is killed in the third stage and Maletoth's fate can be chosen. Aarbron also gains his human form in the third game (And can use shurikens... for some reason), but he stays in this form during the reboot. Overall, their stats are the same. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Aarbron, The Beast Origin: Shadow of the Beast Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Beast Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Good at using his claws and has used spears, shurikens, a gun and even a jetpack before), Vehicular Mastery (Used a plane), Flight (Via jetpack), Shockwave Manipulation (Can fire out shockwave-esque projectiles from his arms), Absorption and Blood Manipulation (Can absorb the blood of those he has slain), Earth Manipulation (Can create spikes from the ground), Statistics Amplification (Can make himself stronger by absorbing the blood of his enemies to perform powerful attacks), Status Effect Inducement (Can temporarily stun enemies for a short period of time by striking them), Duplication and Darkness Manipulation (Can create a shadow copy of himself), Fire Manipulation (His fists can burn a blue flame in dark areas. Can burn anything he stabs as seen when he cauterized the neck holes of the Hydra. Can release area-of-effect fire blasts), Resurrection (Can come back to life whenever he dies, which can be achieved by consuming an "innocent" soul), Heat Manipulation (Can generate heat from anywhere on his body. Can enhance his claws with heat so that they become capable of cauterizing wounds and nullifying healing factors), Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill enemies' spirits in the Graveyard of the Fallen), Regeneration (Low; Can regenerate his health via Parasite), Rage Power (Can slaughter lesser enemies in a single hit while enraged via Rage Chain) Attack Potency: Building level (Took down the Hydra and the giant flying golem, Leviathan) Speed: Superhuman (Can easily blitz trained soldiers and mercenaries in close-quarters-combat and avoid/dodge meteor-esque fireballs at close range). Possibly Subsonic with jetpack Lifting Strength: Possibly Athletic Human (Could lift someone with ease) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Can withstand attacks from the Hydra and Leviathan) Stamina: High (Butchered multiple garrisons worth of enemies without any form of rest) Range: Standard melee range, higher when using a gun/shurikens Standard Equipment: Claws (though they're technically a part of his body), gun bracelet, shurikens, jetpack Intelligence: Above Average (Though he somehow knows how to fly a plane and perfectly use a jetpack despite not using either once before. Capable of disabling high-tech traps despite coming across them for the first time in his life. Utilized a giant's weight against him, baiting him to walk onto a bridge only to fall from it. Solved the puzzle of Nosthomak) Weaknesses: Aarbron's power comes from all the souls bound to his body, as such this power can be taken away as those souls can be forcibly stripped from him (much like how Maletoth tried to do that before). Though this can work vice versa as Aarbron can gain more souls to power himself up. Some of his moves require blood to use. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blood Bar:' Aarbron can absorb blood to make him stringer and can spend this blood to do more powerful techniques. (He has three bars in all) *'Parasite:' Aarbron pounces on his enemy and bites into their flesh, absorbing blood and regaining some of his health. (Costs a bar of blood) *'Domination:' Aarbron stabs his enemy lifts them up and stabs them with his other arm in order to rip out their heart. (Costs a Bar of Blood) *'Stun:' Aarbron strikes an enemy and temporarily stuns them for a period of time. *'Pummel:' Aarbron knees his enemy and knocks them into the ground. He then straddles and then stabs them several times in face. *'Flaming Arms:' After Aarbron touched a strange artifact, his arms now burn a bright blue flame, lighting up dark areas. He can light up his arms a little more to light up an entire small room. *'Gun Gauntlet:' Eventually, Aarbron stumbled across a bracelet that can turn into a gun at will. With this he can fire energy blasts in exchange for blood (Each shot takes a fair action of the bar). He can also charge up the shot to make it more powerful. *'Wrath of Aarbron:' Aarbron stabs the ground and then several spikes pop out of the earth, impaling anyone whose nearby. Aarbron can also use this on large enemies to impale their heads from the inside out (as seen from his boss fight with Ifrit). *'Shadow Double:' Aarbron can create a shadow copy of himself that can help assist him in battle. They don't last long though. *'Rage Chain:' Aarbron has an adrenaline Rush and can kill lesser enemies in one attack. (Usually only used on Fodder) *'Shuriken Throw:' Apparently Aarbron learned how to throw shurikens in Shadow of the Beast 3. *'Fullpower:' Near the end game of the reboot, Aarbron absorbs the souls of all he had slain before fighting Maletoth who was piloting the Leviathan. With the power of all the souls he could create a large blade of blood that sliced the top of the leviathan's head in the end of the battle. (Just wanted to add that in there) Feats: Respect thread Note: In the original game and it's reboot, his stats are pretty much the same. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shadow of the Beast Category:Monsters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Male Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Blood Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Earth Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Playstation Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Adults Category:Spear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Pilots Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Heat Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Regeneration Users